


Singing on the train（列车上的歌吟）

by Audery



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audery/pseuds/Audery
Summary: 结婚了





	Singing on the train（列车上的歌吟）

**Author's Note:**

> 甜的哟

纽特侧身靠在窗户边，列车在行驶时有一下没一下的颠簸，阳光透过窗户上的玻璃打在他的脸上，光晕轻轻颤动。  
忒休斯推开隔间门的时候，就看到他的弟弟头靠着窗户，纤细浓密的睫毛在柔和的阳光的轻吻下，像初生的蝴蝶试图振动的翅膀。  
他轻轻关上门，门锁扣上的咔嚓声，皮鞋触碰地板的哒哒声和行李箱放在地上的啪嗒声，在火车的气鸣声和轮子转动的咔咔声响中细不可闻。  
他几乎不自觉的带上浅浅的笑意，走近他的弟弟。忒休斯弯下腰，一只手扶在桌沿上，他低下头，凑近纽特，轻轻吻上了他的嘴唇。  
纽特恍然惊醒，一瞬间看不清眼前放大的人脸。他急促的向后仰倒，直到倒听到对方哼笑一声才回过神。“哦，忒休斯！”他脸上满是讶异，还带着一丝羞涩。“你怎么在这儿，”他抿起嘴唇，小声抱怨：“还没有把帘子拉上。会有人看到的。”  
忒休斯随手拨开单人床上堆叠的大衣和围巾，给自己腾出一小片空位坐。他拉过弟弟的手，指腹在手心擦过。纽特屈起的手指缩了缩，试图把手抽回来。  
忒休斯从西装里拿出一朵紫色的鸢尾花放在他的手心。  
纽特有些惊讶的拂过花瓣，花蕊里还残留着露水。“你去买花了？”纽特把花捧到眼前，嘟起嘴，用嘴唇摩擦湿漉漉的花瓣，很柔软。  
忒休斯环住他的腰，把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，回答道：“不，我在路边摘的。”纽特用手指拨弄了一下花，把它放到桌子上，笑道：“真小气。”他侧过头。讲话是呼出的温暖气体扑在忒休斯的脸上，忒休斯没有回答，直接吻住了他的嘴唇。  
这回纽特没有后仰，他的手指抚上忒休斯的脸颊，温柔的回应了他。  
唇齿交融间，两人都沉浸在对方的气息中。忒休斯吻过他的鼻尖，他脸上小小的雀斑，最后印在他扑腾的睫毛上。  
他们许久未动，互相沉浸。  
车厢外突然响起的咄咄的敲门声，纽特突然惊醒，他一把推开忒休斯，脸蹭的一下变得通红，他低下头，双手捂住脸，从指缝中漏出懊恼的声音。  
送餐员在门口礼貌的询问他是否需要一些点心和饮料。帘子在列车的晃动中已经半掩起来，她没有看到里面发生了什么，只是在被谢绝后有些疑惑单人卧室车厢里为什么会有两个人。  
忒休斯送走了送餐员，顺手把窗帘拉的严严实实的，锁上了们。  
纽特还在用力搓着脸，好像这样就能让温度退下去。然后他就被按倒在了卧铺上。  
这次的轻吻要激烈的多了，它充满了热情与欲望。  
忒休斯的手指穿过纽特的指缝，牢牢按在垫子上。他的另一只手胡乱的把纽特的衬衫拉出来，掀起衣摆，重重的抚摸上了腰际和脊背，享受隐约可寻的脊骨的触感。  
当他咬上了纽特的喉结时，挣扎着的弟弟终于有机会说句话了：“这是在火车上！”湿漉漉的快感让他难以自抑的喘息，颤抖的气流冲散了他的声音，他试图推开发情的哥哥——尽管他自己也情动不已。纽特艰难的想和哥哥讲道理：“现在······嗯······是白天！”  
忒休斯完全不想听他讲废话。在纽特唠唠叨叨的时候已经利索的扒下了他的裤子。他暂时直起身，从掉在地上的外套里摸出一瓶东西。纽特脸上的表情一言难尽：“你到底是来干什么的？”忒休斯把冰凉的液体倒在手上，等它升到和皮肤相近的温度。“外出公干。”他一本正经的回答。“随身带着润滑剂？”纽特好笑的看着他的哥哥。他感到后穴里被插入了一根手指，长久没有做过爱让他一下子难以适应这种怪异的感觉。“万一碰见你了呢，”忒休斯勾起嘴角：“这叫有先见之名。”他感觉还行，随即伸入了第二根。  
纽特突然惊呼出声：“啊······别！”他想合拢双腿，但是被轻易阻止了，之后摆动着腰，忍受那两根，啊，三根手指在柔软湿润的内壁上轻轻骚动。指甲划过嫩肉的感觉几乎让他的汗毛都要竖起来了。  
忒休斯抓过他的手，按在自己的小腹上。纽特隔着布料都能感到那种滚烫。他红着脸，解开腰带和扣子，拉下裤子。他感到那根火热而粗大的肉棒一下子弹出来，打在他的手心里。  
纽特闭上眼睛，一边回应着忒休斯的吻，一边握住那根火热的肉棒，上下滑动，他亲爱的哥哥显然激动的不行，从铃口流出的液体打湿了他的手，让他反复抚动的更加顺畅，也更加色情。  
纽特感到后穴愈发瘙痒，他哼哼出声：“进来。”忒休斯存心逗他，连手指都撤了出去，专心揉捏他的臀肉，感受着它们从指缝间挤出来的美妙触感。他说：“嗯？”纽特咬着嘴唇，不满的用小腿蹭着他的腰。忒休斯刻意凑近他的脸，继续问到：“你说什么？”  
纽特的脸愈发鲜红，好像要滴下水来。他终于忍不住空虚的感觉，屈服了。“插进来······我想要。”这已经是他的极限了，他的睫毛抖动的愈发剧烈，好像受惊一般，下一秒就要逃走。  
忒休斯深知他弟弟害羞的的性格，不敢逗的太过火。他掰开纽特的腿，扶住自己的肉棒，缓缓插进的那个不断蠕动的小穴。才被含住一个头，那种美妙的感觉就让忒休斯喘了口气，他没有犹豫，一下整根顶入，发出噗的水声。  
“啊！！”纽特一下子尖叫出声，手指狠狠抠入了忒休斯的肩甲。他眼里含满了泪水，忒休斯忍不住吻了下他的眼睛，然后开始剧烈的抽插。纽特被激的弯起了腰，抱住忒休斯的脖子。  
滚烫坚硬的肉棒一下又一下快速而剧烈的摩擦着柔软湿润的内壁，温润的肠壁很快开始发红充血，变得更加敏感。纽特的双腿夹紧了忒休斯精瘦的腰，整个人被顶的不断上滑，他无意识的呻吟着：“嗯······哈······哥、哥哥·····慢一点······”  
那种禁忌而隐秘的快感一下子爆发出来，他低喘着，用力掰开弟弟的大腿，重重的撞击着柔软的臀瓣，穴口周围的肉被囊袋用力拍打的发红。白色的泡沫在剧烈的操干中堆积在交合的地方。  
忒休斯弯下腰，勾住纽特的舌头，细细的吮吸着，他完全沉浸在这种快感里，含糊不清的低声呢喃：“纽特······阿尔忒弥斯······我亲爱的弟弟······我的宝贝。”  
纽特大声的喘息着，当火烫的肉棒刮过敏感的地方时，他剧烈颤抖了一下，呻吟声也突然变的急促。没几分钟，他就射在了忒休斯的小腹上。紧致的小穴突然吮吸收缩，剧烈的快感让忒休斯也忍不住射在了弟弟的身体里。  
两个人就着插入的姿势拥抱在一起，追逐着高潮的余韵。忒休斯缓过气，笑着调侃他亲爱的弟弟：“我都没有摸你。”纽特把脸埋在忒休斯的肩膀上，拒绝回答。他居然被直接操射了。他愤愤的想，着都是忒休斯的错。混蛋哥哥每次都要满足他男人的虚荣心才肯罢休。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看呢


End file.
